campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Washington State Local elections, 2006
The following local races will be on the ballot in Washington State during the 2006 election. The filing period for candidates for public office is July 24 through July 28, 2006. Calendar from Spokane County Elections County & Local Elections Adams County County Commissioner District 3 *Jeffrey W. Stevens ® County Assessor *David Anderson ® County Auditor *Nancy McBroom ® County Clerk *Paulette Gibler ® Nobody actually filed for this position. Paulette is the incumbent. County Prosecutor *Randy Flyckt ® County Sheriff *Douglas Barger ® County Treasurer *Laura Danekas ® Superior Court Clerk *Susan K. Kirkendall ® Othello District Court Judge *Gary Brueher (NP) Ritzville Dist Ct Judge *Adalia A Hille - (NP) Asotin County It's important to note that nobody actually filed for these positions for the 2006 primary election. City Council City of Asotin City of Asotin Council Pos 3 *Vickie Bonfield (NP) City of Asotin Council Pos 4 *Marvin A. Schneider (NP) City of Asotin Council Pos 5 *Del Schnider (NP) City of Clarkston City of Clarkston Council Pos 1 *Dave Richards (NP) City of Clarkston Council Pos 2 *John Smith (NP) City of Clarkston Council Pos 3 *Larry Baumberger (NP) City of Clarkston Council Pos 4 *Terry Beadles (NP) City of Clarkston Council Pos 5 *Kathy Renggli (NP) Fire Districts Asotin County Fire Protection District No. 1 Fire Protection District No. 1 Comm Pos 2 *Patrick Loseth (NP) Port Districts Port of Clarkston Port Commissioner Dist 1 *Don Hillis (NP) School Districts Clarkston School District No. 250-185 Clarkston School Dist Director Dist 2 *Nancy Randall (NP) Clarkston School Dist Director Dist 3 *Lloyd Wallis (NP) Clarkston School Dist Director Dist 4 *Judy Rooney (NP) Clarkston School Dist Director Dist 5 *Dennis Lentz (NP) Asotin-Anatone School District No. 420 Asotin-Anatone School Director Dist 2 *Chris Loseth (NP) Asotin-Anatone School Director Dist 3 *Lorine Utmor (NP) Asotin-Anatone School Director Dist 4 *Kenneth Weiss (NP) Benton County :Source: http://www.co.benton.mn.us/departments/auditor_treasurer/elections.pdf County County Attorney *Filed: Robert J Raupp County Auditor/Treasurer *Filed: Joan Neyssen County Coroner County Recorder *Filed: Marilyn J Novak County Sheriff *Filed: “Pete” Peter Skwira *Brad Bennett *Tom Roy *Michael D (Mike) Lewandowski County Commissioner in Districts 2, 3 *Filed District 2: Daniel Lieser *Filed District 3: Duane Grandy Soil and Water Conservation District Supervisor in Districts 2, 3 Municipal City of Foley – Mayor and Two Council Members – Primary in September City of Gilman – Mayor, Clerk and Two Council Members – Primary in September City of Rice – Mayor and Two Council Members – Election in November City of Ronneby – Mayor, Clerk and Two Council Members – Primary in September City of Sartell – Mayor and Two Council Members – Election in November City of Sauk Rapids – Two Council Members – Primary in September City of St Cloud – One Council Member – Primary in September School District Foley School District – Three Board Members Milaca School District – Two-2 year Board Members & Four-4 year Board Members Pierz School District – Three Board Members Princeton School District – Three-4 year Board Members Royalton School District – Three Board Members Sartell-St Stephen School District – Three Board Members Sauk Rapids-Rice School District – Three Board Members St Cloud School District – NO ELECTION Chelan County Executive *Assessor, Russell Griffith ® *Auditor, Evelyn L. Arnold ® *Clerk, Siri A. Woods ® *Commissioner 2 Keith W. Goehner ® *Commissioner 2, DonnaLee Moore ® *Coroner, Dwight A. Goehner ® *Coroner, Wayne E. Harris ® *Prosecuting Attorney, Gary A. Riesen ® *Sheriff, Michael T. Harum ® *Treasurer, David Griffiths ® Legislative *Public Utility Dist Commissioners District 2 Leo Thomas "Buster" Ercanbrack *Public Utility Dist Commissioners District 2 Michael W. McComas *Public Utility Dist Commissioners District 2 Randy Smith *Public Utility Dist Commissioners District 2 Nick Stemm *Public Utility Dist Commissioners District B At-Large Dennis Bolz *Public Utility Dist Commissioners District B At-Large Gary L. Montague Judicial *District Court Judge 1 Alicia H. Nakata *District Court Judge 2 Allen F. Blackmon *District Court Judge 2 Stan Morse *District Court Judge 2 Tony DiTommaso *District Court Judge 2 Nancy Harmon Grassroots :The Precinct Committee Officer (PCO) in Washington State is the lowest level party official, and is the representative from each precinct to the local district and county party. *PCO 114 Chiwawa, D Ruby Schmidt *PCO 114 Chiwawa, R Earl Marcellus *PCO 116 Lake Wenatchee, D C. Dwight Burke *PCO 121 Dryden, D Tom Corey *PCO 123 Derby, D Thomas E. Alexander *PCO 124 Saunders, R Judy Merz *PCO 125 Icicle, D Nancy Denson *PCO 127 Peshastin, D Bill Rietveldt *PCO 129 Ski Hill, D Susan G. Butruille *PCO 129 Ski Hill, D Jeanine Butler *PCO 131 Sleepy Hollow, D Kathleen R. Cook *PCO 134 Brender, D Anne McClendon *PCO 135 Mission Creek Kurt Gjullin *PCO 141 Jump Off, D Rose M. Applegate *PCO 142 Western Heights, D Connie Swett *PCO 143 Oldstation, D Suellen Harris *PCO 146 Stemilt, D Mary Sue Senseney *PCO 147 Malaga, D J. T. Brighton *PCO 148 Three Lakes, D Kathy King *PCO 149 Saddlerock, D Robert Bugert *PCO 153 Eaglerock, D Patricia A. Ogburn *PCO 154 Burch Mountain, D Steven B. Smith *PCO 156 Lincoln, D Charles D. Largent *PCO 157 Squilchuck, R James W. Wiggs *PCO 157 Squilchuck, R Gerald "Jerry" Holm *PCO 157 Squilchuck, D James E. Caulkins *PCO 158 Maple, D Kriss Crilly *PCO 162 McKenzie, D Joe Kelly *PCO 164 Entiat River Rd, R Russ Griffith *PCO 164 Entiat River Rd, D Susan Kidd *PCO 165 Ardenvoir, D Kim Lohse *PCO 174 Wapato, D Joan I. Rappe´ - Wick *PCO 182 Antilon Lake, D Laurel Jamtgaard *PCO 183 Wapato Point, D Russ Lester *PCO 220 Cascade, D Chris Rader *PCO 310 East Cashmere, R Debbie Knutsen *PCO 320 Valley View, D Katie Kemble *PCO 320 Valley View, R Skip Moore *PCO 330 Cashmere, R Jon Skoglun *PCO 330 Cashmere, D John A. Hunter *PCO 410 Millerdale, D Bonney L. Dunn *PCO 420 St Joseph, D Robert L. Brizee *PCO 430 Washington, D Teresa Gelb *PCO 440 Castlerock, D Danielle Schafer - Cloke *PCO 440 Castlerock, R Dean C. Packer *PCO 450 Russell, D Marc Hult *PCO 460 Pioneer, R Tami Koch *PCO 470 Columbia, D Suzanne Harper *PCO 470 Columbia, R Donald L. Richardson *PCO 480 Memorial Park, D John H. Newman *PCO 490 Orchard, R Michael Imperato *PCO 490 Orchard, D Nita M. Paine *PCO 510 Riverside, D David W. Quigley *PCO 520 Surburban, D Kathy Mattsen-Weyenberg *PCO 530 Foothills, D Larry Tobiska *PCO 540 Springwater, R Brandon Collins *PCO 540 Springwater, D Russ Speidel *PCO 550 College, D William D. Kiehn *PCO 560 Methow, D Ruth E. Allan *PCO 570 Sellar, D Brenda J. Hand *PCO 580 Canyon, D Karen J. Rutherford *PCO 590 Newberry, D Mary Hedman *PCO 610 Entiat, R John W. Huselton *PCO 720 Don MorsePark, D Ted Higley Clallam County County Assessor *Pamela R. Rushton-NP County Auditor *Patty Rosand-NP *Cathleen McKeown-NP Director of the Department of Community Development *Rob Robertsen-NP *John H. Miller-NP Prosecuting Attorney *Deb Kelly-R County Sheriff *Joe Martin-NP *Bill Benedict-NP County Treasurer *Judith A. Scott-NP County Commissioner - Dist. No. 3 *Howard V. "Mike" Doherty, Jr.-D District Court 1 - Judge *Rick L. Porter-NP District Court 2 - Judge *Erik S. Rohrer-NP Public Utility District No. 1 Commissioner - Dist. No. 3 *Cindy Kelly-NP *Ted Simpson-NP Charter Review Commission Commissioner Dist. 1 *Jim Pickett-NP *Nola Judd-NP *Sue Erzen-NP *Ken Wiersema-NP *Stephen T. Rosales-NP *Michael E. Lemon-NP *Lois Perry-NP *Sue Forde-NP *Shauna Rash *David Cummins Charter Review Commission Commissioner Dist. 2 *Norma E. Turner-NP *Fred Norton-NP *John H. Miller-NP *Michele "Mickie" Vail-NP *Teri Schwiethale-NP *Terry L. Roth-NP *Patti Morris-NP *Kaj Ahlburg-NP *Richard L French-NP *S Taylor Jennings Charter Review Commission Commissioner Dist. 3 *Patti Adler-NP *Tom Shindler-NP *Kris Grier-NP *Rod Fleck-NP *Evelyn Tobin-NP *Randy Simmons Grassroots *AGNEW 201 Louis A Huber ® *BELLEVEIW SOUTH 206 Don Roberts ® *BELL HILL 207 Wayne Van Winkle ® *BLACK DIAMOND 208 Lindsey Schromen-Wawrin (D) *BLUE MOUNTAIN 209 Mary Bedinger (D) *CARLSBORG 214 Molly Robertson (D) *CLALLAM BAY 215 Kim Bowlby (D) *CLINE 217 Kevin Van De Wege (D) *CLINE 217 Nola Judd ® *CLINE 217 Terry Smithton (?) *COYOTE 218 Norris H Hart ® *DEER PARK 220 Nina P Richards (D) *DEER PARK 220 Michael R. Caso (D) *DUNGENESS EAST 222 Steve Tharinger (D) *DUNGENESS WEST 223 Marianne Grant (D) *EAGLE 226 James L. Carey ® *ELK 229 Dean L. Young (D) *FRESHWATER BAY 233 Harry A. Jackson (D) *HAPPY VALLEY 237 Clare Manis Hatler (D) *HAPPY VALLEY 237 Sue Forde ® *JAMESTOWN 240 Clyde E Lawhon (D) *JAMESTOWN 240 Jim Shelley (D) *JAMESTOWN 240 Lonnie Pollard ® *JOYCE 241 Daniel A. Duncan (D) *KLAHHANE 243 Jesse James Swingle (D) *KLAHHANE 243 Peter Flatley ® *LOST MOUNTAIN 245 Mitzi Sanders (D) *LOST MOUNTAIN 245 David Cummins ® *MILLER PENINSULA 246 Kent Shellenberger (D) *MILLER PENINSULA 246 Steven C Marble ® *MOUNT ANGELES 250 Norma E Turner (D) *MOUNT PLEASANT 251 Lita M Iverson (D) *MOUNT PLEASANT 251 Margaret E Roth ® *O'BRIEN 253 Teri Schwiethale ® *PARKWOOD 256 Bill Lowman (D) *Port Angeles 1 Ed Grier (D) *Port Angeles 1 Robert E. "Bob" Philpott ® *Port Angeles 3 Mary Hordyk (D) *Port Angeles 3 Keith Moffett ® *Port Angeles 4 Susan J Bondurant (D) *Port Angeles 6 Marlin Bially (D) *Port Angeles 7 Henry C Warren Jr (D) *Port Angeles 8 Mary E Sherwood ® *Port Angeles 12 Richard L French ® *Port Angeles 13 Randall E McCoy (D) *Port Angeles 13 William D Garrison ® *Port Angeles 14 Kris Grier (D) *Port Angeles 15 David R. Fox (D) *Port Angeles 15 Ann R. Kennedy ® *Port Angeles 17 H. Clifford Tassie (D) *Port Angeles 18 Howard V "Mike" Doherty, Jr (D) *Port Angeles 19 Patsy L Feeley (D) *Port Angeles 20 Richard W Peterson ® *Port Angeles 24 Allan Bentley ® *Port Angeles 26 J W Blaylock ® *QUILEUTE 262 Linda Middleton (D) *RAVEN 264 Joseph "De Buse" McGimpsey (D) *RIVERSIDE 265 Lois Perry ® *ROBIN HILL 266 Raymond A. Halstead (D) *ROBIN HILL 266 Martha M Ireland ® *SEKIU 268 Nancy Messmer (D) *SUNLAND NORTH 270 Marilyn J Pollock (D) *THUNDERBIRD 273 Blanchard M Matte (D) *TWIN RIVERS 274 Loren W Kreutner (D) *TWIN RIVERS 274 Donna Kay Buck ® *FORKS NO. 3 303 Bryon D. Monohon (D) *FORKS NO. 5 305 Rod Fleck (D) *SEQUIM NO. 1 401 Kelly Wilson ® *SEQUIM NO. 2 402 Wilma Johnson ® *SEQUIM NO. 3 403 Robert W Robinson ® *SEQUIM NO. 4 404 Bridget Moore (D) *SEQUIM NO. 6 406 Gary A. Carlton (D) Clark County :Source: http://www.clark.wa.gov/elections/candidate/CandidateFilingList2006.pdf Columbia County Assessor *Christine A. Miller ® Auditor *Sharon D. Richter ® Clerk *Lynne Leseman ® Commissioner District #3 *Charles G. Reeves ® *Jock Nysoe (D) *Kathryn L. (Kathy) Patton ® *Michael J. Mathews (D) *Zella L. Powers ® District Court Judge *G. Scott Marinella (NP) Pros. Attorney *Rea Lynn Culwell (D) Sheriff *Michael Berglund ® Treasurer *Audrey E. McLean ® *Marsha R. Strand ® *Phyllis S. Straube ® (PCO) Alto *James Hickam ® *Sharon K. Penner (D) (PCO) Brooklyn *Bradley J. McMasters (D) (PCO) Columbia *Joann Poolman (D) *William Wayne Warren ® (PCO) Dayton *Jock Nysoe (D) *Karen Thronson-Stephens ® (PCO) Mustard *Douglas Yenney (D) *Dwight E. Richter ® (PCO) Patit *Heather G. Hiebert (D) (PCO) Ping *Wilfred Eric Thorn ® (PCO) Rainwater *Robert K. Yates ® (PCO) Star *Charles H. Thronson ® (PCO) Touchet *Dorothy M. McCauley (D) *Eugene R. Warren ® *Jeffrey S. Bunney (D) Cowlitz County County Assessor *Terry McLaughlin (D) County Auditor *Kristina K. Swanson (D) County Clerk *Roni A. Booth (D) County Commissioner District 3 *Jeff Rasmussen ® - Incumbent *Axel Swanson (D) *Chuck Wallace (D) County Coroner *Mike Nichols (D) County Prosecuting Attorney *Sue Baur (D) County Sheriff *Bill Mahoney (D) County Treasurer *Judy 'Lyons' Ainslie ® Cowlitz County District Court *Judge Position 1 **David R. Koss (NP) *Judge Position 2 **Edward J. Putka (NP) Cowlitz Public Utility District *Commissioner District 2 **John Searing (NP) Douglas County Ferry County Franklin County :Source: http://www.co.franklin.wa.us/elections/auditor.cfm?page=onlineguide.cfm Assessor *Steve Marks - Democrat Auditor *Zona Lenhart - Democrat Coroner *Dan R. Blasdel - Republican County Clerk *Michael J. Killian - Democrat County Commissioner, 3rd District *Rick Miller - Republican *Hans "Jochen" Engelke - Republican *Zack Berg - Republican *Glen Clifford - Democrat District Court Judge *Gerald F. Roach - Non-partisan Prosecuting Attorney *Steve M. Lowe - Democrat Sheriff *Richard Lathim - Republican Treasurer *Tiffany L. Coffland - Democrat Public Utility District Commissioner, District 3, Position 3 *Del Lathim - Non-partisan Garfield County Grant County Grays Harbor County Island County Jefferson County King County Court of Appeals - Division 1, District 1, Position 4 *Ronald Cox, NP Court of Appeals – Division 1, District 1, Position 7 *Marlin Appelwick, NP King County Prosecutor *Norm Maleng, R Seattle City Council, Seat 9 *Sally Clark, NP Kitsap County County Commissioner District 3 *Patricia Lent ® *Josh Brown (D) **Website: http://www.electjoshbrown.com/ County Assessor *Jim Avery ® County Auditor *Karen Flynn (D) County Clerk *Dave Peterson (D) County Coroner *Greg Sandstrom ® County Prosecuting Attorney *Russ Hauge (D) County Sheriff *Steve Boyer (D) County Treasurer *Barbara Stephenson (D) District Court Judge Department 1 *James Riehl (NP) District Court Judge Department 2 *W. Daniel Phillips (NP) District Court Judge Department 3 *Marilyn Paja (NP) Kittitas County County Assessor *Iris Rominger County Auditor *Jerald Pettit County Clerk *Joyce Julsrud County Commissioner District 3 *Perry Huston ® - Incumbent, running for Sheriff in '06 *Fennelle Miller (D) **Website: http://www.miller4kittitas.com/ *Dale Hubbard (D) *Mark McClain ® District Court Judge *Lower County **Tom Haven *Upper County **Darrel Ellis County Prosecuting Attorney *Greg Zempel County Sheriff *Gene Dana *Perry Huston ® County Treasurer *Amy Mills Public Utility District Position 2 *John Hanson Klickitat County Lewis County County Assessor *Dianne Dorey ® County Auditor *Gary E. Zandell ® County Clerk *A. Kathy Brack ® County Commissioner District 3 *Dennis Hadaller ® County Coroner *Terry L. Wilson ® County Prosecutor *Jeremy Randolph ® County Sheriff *Steve Mansfield ® (appointed 1/26/05) County Treasurer *Rose Bowman ® District Court Dept #1 *Michael P. Roewe (NP) District Court Dept #2 *R.W. Buzzard (NP) Lincoln County Mason County Mason County Commissioner District 3 *Jayni Kamin ® Mason County Assessor *Dixie Smith (D) Mason County Auditor *Al Brotche (D) Mason County Clerk *Pat Swartos (D) Mason County Coroner *Wes Stockwell (D) Mason County Prosecutor *Gary Burleson ® Mason County Sheriff *Steve Whybark (D) Mason County Treasurer *Elisabeth (Lisa) Frazier (D) Mason County PUD No. 1 *Johnny "Jack" Janda Mason County PUD No. 3 *Bruce E. Jorgenson Okanogan County Okanogan County Commissioner District #3 *Mary Lou Peterson Okanogan County Auditor *Peggy Robbins Okanogan County Assessor *Scott D. Furman Okanogan County Treasurer *Delmer L. Shove Okanogan County Clerk *Jackie Bradley Okanogan County Prosecuting Attorney *Kark F. Sloan Okanogan County Sheriff *Frank Rogers Okanogan County District Judge Position 1 *Chris Culp Okanogan County District Judge Position 2 *Dave Edwards Pacific County Pend Oreille County Pierce County Pierce County Auditor *Pat McCarthy (D) *Darrel Shiley **http://www.darrelshiley.com/ Pierce County Prosecuting Attorney *Gerald Horne (D) Pierce County Council District 1 *Shawn Bunney ® Pierce County Council District 5 *Barbra Gelman (D) Pierce County Council District 7 *Terry Lee ® San Juan County San Juan County Commissioner District 6 *Robert O. Myhr San Juan County Assessor *Paul G. Dossett ® San Juan County Auditor *Si A. Stephens ® San Juan County Clerk *Mary Jean Cahail (D) San Juan County District Court Judge *Stewart Andrew (NP) San Juan County Prosecuting Attorney *Randall K. Gaylord (D) San Juan County Sheriff *Bill Cumming (D) San Juan County Treasurer *Kathy Turnbull ® Skagit County A special initiative ballot by the Skagit County Commissioners to Fluoridate Skagit County’s Water supply will be on the November 2006 ballot the number of this ballot will be released on July 31 2006 for more information read: http://www.skagitcleanwater.com/Skagit Clean Water website] Skagit County Commissioner District 3 *Ted Anderson ® *Sharon D. Dillon (D) Skagit County Assessor *Mark Leander ® Skagit County Auditor *Norma Brummett ® *Bradley Whaley ® *Jeanne Youngquist (D) Skagit County Clerk *Nancy Scott (D) Skagit County Coroner *Bruce Bacon (D) *Daniel Dempsey (D) Skagit County Prosecutor *Rich Weyrich (D) *Tom Seguine ® Skagit County Sheriff *Rick Grimstead (D) *David Corrion ® Skagit County Treasurer *Katie Jungquist ® Superior Court Judge Position 4 *David Needy (NP) Skagit County District Court Judge Position 1 *Colleen Kenimond (NP) *Warren M Gilbert (NP) Skagit County District Court Judge Position 2 *David Svaren (NP) Skagit County Public Utility District Commissioner District 2 *Robbie Robertson (NP) *Mike Newman (NP) Skagit Co PCO list Precinct - PCO (Party) *101 Alder - Dwight Washburn(D) *102 Alger - Tammie O'Dell(D) *103 Allen - Bonnie Bowers(D) *104 Dunbar - Margaret Beckett(D) *105 Avon - John Garner(D) *107 Sauk - Sonja de Yonge(D) *108 Bayview - Jim Sorenson(D) *109 Belfast - Herb Sargo(D) *110 Big Lake - Linda Johnson(D) *111 Birdsview - *113 Bow - Gail R. Smith(D) *114 Cascade - *115 Cedardale - *116 Clear Lake - Jerry Sommerseth(D) *118 Conway - Jerry Gould(D) *119 Dewey - Kathleen Brown(D) *121 Dodge Valley - Gary Jones(D) *122 Edison - Randy King(D) *124 Fir - Eileen Butler(D) *125 Fruitdale - Lee Mann(D) *126 Gear - Jones Atterberry(D) *127 Guemes - Gail R. Nicolls(D) *128 Hamburg - Bev Holden(D) *129 Harmony - Alec McDougall(D) *130 Lake Sixteen - Carl Young(D) *132 Lookout - Jackie Brunson(D) *134 Mapes - Lynn Albright(D) *136 McMurray W - Dustan Barber(D) *137 McRae - Brock Stiles(D) *138 McMurray E - Kathy Hirdler(D) *139 Minkler - Don Ambrose(D) *140 Montborne - William Schwinden(D) *141 Nookchamps - Loren Sande(D) *144 Skyridge - David Asia(D) *145 Prairie - Peter Dunthorne(D) *146 Pt. Williams - Charles Davis(D) *147 Ridgeway - Roger Estep(D) *148 Rockport - Lisa Broxson(D) *149 Shelter Bay - Herman Bates(D) *150 Snee Oosh - John Doyle(D) *153 Swinomish - Harry App(D) *154 Tingley - Arn Thoreen(D) *155 Van Fleet - Ginny Good(D) *156 Vedere - Gary Herrick(D) *157 Whitney - Joanne Odegaard(D) *158 Rosario - Robert Walters(D) *159 Terrace - Alice Fitzgerald(D) *160 Starbird - Tim Knue(D) *164 Fidalgo - Keith Rubin(D) *165 Gages - Steve Crider(D) *166 Samish - David Manier(D) *167 Collins - *171 Lk. Cavenaugh - *172 Little Mt. - Debra Lisser(D) *174 Padilla - *176 Fredonia - *201 Anacortes - Marcia Taylor(D) *204 Anacortes - Robert Seip(D) *206 Anacortes - David Allen(D) *207 Anacortes - Jones Stables(D) *209 Anacortes - *211 Anacortes - Kevin Green(D) *217 Anacortes - Maureen Couplin(D) *220 Anacortes - Jim Eberhardt(D) *221 Anacortes - Karen Hall(D) *222 Anacortes - Tom Montgomery(D) *224 Anacortes - Rita Sullivan(D) *301 MV - Dave Howson(D) *302 MV - Stoney Bird(D) *303 MV - Betty Ellis(D) *304 MV - Ted Maloney(D) *305 MV - *306 MV - Pat Pickett(D) *307 MV - Georgia Requa(D) *308 MV - Maura Marlin(D) *309 MV - Patty Laughlin(D) *310 MV - Tom Boucher(D) *311 MV - Charlie Wend(D) *312 MV - Richard Smith(D) *314 MV - Glenn Bordner(D) *315 MV - Judith Chilcote(D) *316 MV - Brian Rolfson(D) *319 MV - Kurt Lang(D) *321 MV - Peter Chipalla(D) *322 MV - Lezlie McDaniel(D) *328 MV - Erna Berghuys(D) *401 S-W - Judith Dunn-Lee(D) *402 S-W - Eva Lynn Perry(D) *403 S-W - Richard Bulcroft(D) *404 S-W - Katherine Chapman(D) *405 S-W - Josie Hedgepeth(D) *406 S-W - Donna Davison(D) *501 Burlington - Larry Edwards(D) *502 Burlington - Nancy Scott(D) *503 Burlington - Geri Hofer(D) *504 Burlington - Cindy Lint(D) *505 Burlington - Jim Byron(D) *506 Burlington - Tonya Beiche(D) *507 Burlington - *601 Concrete - *701 Hamilton - *801 La Conner - Lona Wilbur(D) *855 Lyman - Bud Myers(D) Skamania County Snohomish County Spokane County Spokane County Commissioner District 3 *Phil Harris ® - Incumbent *Bonnie Mager (D) **Bonnie has been Executive Director of Citizens for Clean Air, the Eastern Washington Coordinator for Washington Environmental Council and Director of Neighborhood Alliance of Spokane County. **Website: http://www.votebonniemager.com/ *George Orr (D) **Former Washington State Representative, U.S. Navy Veteran, Career Firefighter, former PTA President, school district Boardmember **Website: http://www.votegeorgeorr.com/ **Additional Info: http://www.spokanedemocrats.org/index.cfm?page=hopefuls.cfm *Barbara "Barb" K. Chamberlain (D) Spokane County Auditor *Vicky M. Dalton (D) - Incumbent *James M. Volz ® Spokane County Assessor *Ralph Baker ® - Incumbent Spokane County Clerk *Thomas R. Fallquist ® - Incumbent Spokane County Prosecuting Attorney *Steven J. Tucker ® - Incumbent Spokane County Sheriff *Ozzie Knezovich ® - Incumbent (appointed) **Website: http://www.ozzieforsheriff.com/ *Cal Walker ® **Website: http://www.calwalkerforsheriff.com/ Spokane County Treasurer *Robert W. Wrigley ® Spokane County District Court Position 1 *Vance W. Peterson - Incumbent Spokane County District Court Position 2 *Sara B. Derr - Incumbent Spokane County District Court Position 3 *John O. Cooney **Website: http://www.cooney4judge.com/ * Mark A. Laiminger **Senior Deputy Prosecutor, Spokane County **Website: http://www.marklaiminger.org/ Spokane County District Court Position 4 *Patricia Connolly Walker - Incumbent *Mary C. Logan Spokane County District Court Position 5 *Gregory Tripp - Incumbent Spokane County District Court Position 6 *Harvey A. Dunham - Incumbent (appointed) *David L. Stevens **Deputy Spokane County Prosecutor, U.S. Navy veteran **Website: http://www.davidstevens.org/ *Debra R. Hayes *Michael A. Nelson *Christine L. Carlile Spokane County District Court Position 7 *Donna Wilson - Incumbent Spokane County District Court Position 8 *Annette S. Plese - Incumbent Spokane County District Court Position 9 *Richard B. White - Incumbent Stevens County Stevens County Assessor *Al Taylor ® Stevens County Auditor *Tim Gray (D) Stevens County Clerk *Patricia A. Chester (D) Stevens County Commissioner District 2 *Merrill J. Ott ® Stevens County Coroner *Patti Hancock (D) Stevens County Prosecuting Attorney *John G. Wetle ® Stevens County Sheriff *Craig Thayer (D) Stevens County Treasurer *Sue Harnasch (D) Stevens County District Court Judge *Pamela F. Payne (NP) Stevens County PUD Commissioner District 2 *K.O. (Ken) Rosenberg Thurston County (Visit the Thurston County Auditor's web site for current information.) Thurston County Conservation District Supervisor Position 2 *David L. Hall Thurston County PUD Commissioner District 1 *Paul J. Pickett Thurston County Commissioner District 3 *Kevin O'Sullivan ® *Bob Macleod (D) Thurston County Assessor *Patricia Costello (D) Thurston County Auditor *Kim Wyman ® Thurston County Clerk *Betty J. Gould (D) Thurston County Coroner *Terry Harper ® *Gary Warnock (D) Thurston County Prosecuting Attorney *Ed Holm (D) Thurston County Sheriff *Howard Thronson ® *John Kanga ® *Mike Pohl (D) Thurston County Superior Court Judge Position 8 *Anne Hirsch (NP) Thurston County District Judge Position 1 *Susan A. Dubuisson Thurston County District Judge Position 2 *CL (Kip) Stilz Chambers Lake Drainage District No. 3 Position 2 *John Livingston Hopkins Drainage District No. 2 Position 2 *Chuck Cline Scott Lake Drainage District No. 11 Position 3 *Paul Eddy Zenker Valley Drainage District No. 7 Position 3 *Vacant Wahkiakum County Walla Walla County Whatcom County Whitman County Yakima County Yakima County Commissioner Position 3 *Jesse Palacios ® Yakima County Assessor *Dave Cook ® Yakima County Auditor *Corky Mattingly (D) Yakima County Clerk *Kim Eaton ® Yakima County Coroner *Maurice Rice ® Yakima County Prosecuting Attorney *Ron Zirkle ® Yakima County Sheriff *Ken Irwin ® Yakima County Treasurer *Ilene Thompson ® Yakima County District Court Position 1 *Kevin Roy Yakima County District Court Position 2 *Rod Fitch Yakima County District Court Position 3 *Donald W. Engel Yakima County District Court Position 4 *Michael McCarthy Washington State Court of Appeals Division III, District 3, Position 2 *Frank Kurtz Yakima County Educational Service District #105 Director Position 2 *Maggie Perez Yakima County Educational Service District #105 Director Position 4 *Patsy Callaghan Yakima County Educational Service District #105 Director Position 6 *Bruce Ricks Judicial races Court of Appeals Division 2 Position 3 *Christine Quinn-Brintnall - Incumbent External Link *Public Disclosure Commission candidate search 2006 Category:Elections